


A Trial of Toril

by Shadowdale_Commander



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Gen, Spatial Displacement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdale_Commander/pseuds/Shadowdale_Commander
Summary: A modern day man is deposited into the Forgotten Realms as a balancing point for the Seven Sisters. How will he live on without the amenities of home and how will he change the world?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651176) by [MaryDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryDragon/pseuds/MaryDragon). 



> This specific chapter was written almost 2 years ago around the time my grandfather died. I recently had the inspiration o continue with it after reading a series with a similar idea. Most of the stories I've written involve some amount of temporal or spatial displacement as it allows for interesting story arcs however this specific story was a what if the displacement was the story. I hope you all enjoy as this is my first time posting something I've worked on and I will be posting the full story as it is produced.

A very long time ago a god was tasked with looking over the fabric of magic as interacted with both the realm of mortals and the realm of the gods. This woman became the weaver of all magic and the layer of magic in reality was called the weave. It was consistent all but the furthest realms. Some realms people sought to separate it from the waking world and some succeeded, others in the outermost reaches completely avoided them. In time the weave solidified and as it did it began to shrink. This shrinking gradually brought the realms together slowly until they would eventually combine towards the end of reality. As the others she knew created life she discovered some could use the weave but that those who used it irresponsibly created rips. As time went on she became less and less capable of mending the rips as more and more were showing up. To help she created seven beings that could assist her in addition to enlisting the help of many preexisting mages who became very familiar with the weave, including Halaster Blackcloak and Elminster Aumar.

In 1372 DR the realms begun to slowly drift together and I saw an opportunity. Just as the old rogue who helped me ascend during the time of troubles saw an opportunity to restore magic, and how the one who came before me saw an opportunity to better the realms by creating the seven sisters. I however, unlike Elminster Aumar or Mystra Lady of Mysteries, could not create or ascend anyone as I was still relatively new at this gambit. The Seven Sisters were still imperfect creatures, as is all life, and needed a balance so I scoured the realms for someone, anyone who could stabilize the realm of Toril. In my searching I saw what the greatest minds of Toril believed impossible, I walked the railways of distant Eberon, and strode the stars of a realm spread out among many planets. 

In all my searching I could not find the ability to copy a perfect being because there were no such beings in existence. I began to lose faith, something many would laugh at. Then I stumbled upon a realm I had overlooked. One with a rich history and where many of the impossible things I'd seen before existed. 

I found Midgard.

At the edge of a solar system existed a lost star ship waiting to receive a man from the third planet in the distant year of 2024 and I saw that man. He seemed to be the perfect solution, and I reached out to him but he rejected my proposal stating that he needed to be there for history to occur. Instead of turning me away he helped me claiming to know of me. He even spoke to me by name although without the awe of those who normally prayed to me. I will never forget him nor shall I forget the help he rendered unto me, as his assistance helped me to begin the process necessary to redeem the Seven Sisters. He found me not the perfect being but someone he could make closest to the perfect being. He took this mans knowledge of the Forgotten Realms and expounded upon it giving him abilities to match his knowledge.

Upon the implantation of the knowledge the former lover of the man we had found attempted to kill him. Naturally we intervened and saved him and we deposited him into a spellstorm so he would not be looked upon oddly and made sure my chosen were nearby. 

On that day, Aaron Glaslow son of Corporal David Glaslow, a personal trainer who went to military school and played airsoft and hardcore nerf was deposited into the realm of Toril. The stone was thrown and a cascade occurred causing a landslide. 

Although we didn't know what exactly would happen we both agreed that Aaron Glaslow would be a name that would be remembered for millennia in Toril, either as the greatest tyrant or as the kindest Harper.


	2. The Trials Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Mary Dragon's Keep to the Stars  
> We shall now see from our protagonists POV. What more shall we learn? How much longer shall I hold away describing the combat? Will I answer these questions in an unironic way. Who knows, but this chapter serves more as an introduction to the environment as it begins.

I awoke in a strange place with many bubbling beakers, and dusty books, and an odd man with a pipe standing over me.

"I was beginning to worry you would never awaken." The man's voice was very steady and strong. He appeared to be in his mid 60s with a sparkling light in his eyes. He was wearing a robe that was a color I can only describe as being the color of the midnight sky in a clear field.

I started to lift myself into a criss-cross-applesauce sit and simply asked, "Am I dead?"

The last thing I had been aware of before ending up in this tower was my ex boyfriend thrusting me into a railroad track while a freight train was coming and then getting hit with something in the back of the head. I could still feel the lump now.

"There are many things you are, but no, dead is not among them."

"Where am I?"

The man seemed taken aback by the question for a moment. 

"We are in Shadowdale, in my tower," the man finally answered.

I was very startled by this revelation. I knew where Shadowdale was of course. I'd played DnD campaigns from Wizards of the Coast and sunk many hours into Neverwinter Nights, Baldur's Gate, and Neverwinter in addition to reading the many books published learning the lore of the world and had even written my own campaign. But this meant something else. If I were in Shadowdale I was in Torril, a world of mages dragons and where practically everything wanted to kill you if you stumbled away from where you belong. I was no longer in a town in Virginia famous for peanuts and I was a long way from anyone I knew.

The man was studying my reaction with a very intent look almost as if he wanted to peer into my mind. Lord knew that if this was who I thought he was he probably was looking into my mind.

I looked him right in the eye. "Elminster Aumar." 

It was more a statement than a question but he nodded a seemingly surprised look on his face.

"I am he," The mage confirmed which lead into my next line of questioning because if I was indeed talking to Mystras chosen and the sage of Shadowdale I needed to know how much trouble I could be in.

"What's the status of the Knights of Myth Drannor? Has Shanddril Shessair come into her spellfire yet? Has the time of troubles come to pass?" The questions flowed out of me at a very fast rate and I had to stop myself to give the archmage some time to catch up.

"Alive and well, yes and she has died, and yes. Additionally I do have my ability to wield magic back." Elminster seemed to be anticipating my next question. The old mage sighed, "You have me at a disadvantage. Who, might I ask, are you?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. "You mean you didn't go through my mind when I was out? I'm Aaron Glaslow, I graduated from VMI and currently work as a personal trainer."

"There's more, isn't there?"

I realized that he had read my mind and he was testing me. "Recon Captain Aaron Glaslow, Questos airsoft. I'm also Marren Flatt in Afterworlds and Darian Grey in the SCA."

When I finished Elminster seemed satisfied. “He’s telling the truth, or at least what he believes is the truth. I’ve seen clothing like that before in my travels between worlds. He’s definitely not from Toril. I will speak with the tailor to see if we can get you some clothing to help you blend in. More than likely you are now being hunted for by Lord Manshoon”

At this point I realized we were not the only ones in the room. Standing in the corner a tall woman with silver hair and silver eyes was staring at me intently. Knowing that I was in Shadowdale I made the only assumption available to me.

"Storm Silverhand?" I asked meekly.

"No" came the swift response. "I am Dove however by most descriptions of the two of us I can easily understand your mistaking me from my sister. You will meet her in time however that is not the reason for my being here." 

Dove shifted further into my view allowing me to see that she was not carrying her usual longsword but instead a small scimitar. She reached her hand out to me to help me up and I grasped her hand without thought.

"We must see how well you retained any skill you had before you arrived here. That is where I come in. Follow me there are a variety of arms the gaurdsmen offered up when they heard someone came through a hole caused by a spell storm."

I followed Dove out of the room and ultimately out the tower to a small training ground where there were racks and tables full of weapons and shields.

"Pick one, whichever one you want, I don't believe it truly matters which so long as it feels good to you." 

The voice speaking was emanating from a tall woman with bright red hair. She had deep green eyes and in my world would easily pass for Irish if not for the accent. She was very heavily built as if she worked in a forge all day every day and looking at the singes on her clothing and arms I realized she probably was a weapons smith.

"Well go on, don't just stand there waiting for the grass to grow." Dove now seemed impatient, so I walked over to the table and first picked up a weapon that looked similar to a machete and did two test strokes in the air. It was too light so I moved on and picked up several other items repeating the process before finally settling on a longsword similar to what I had trained with in the SCA. The steel emanated a sense of cold from around it but it was very well balanced and the steel was a pure black. I noted that the balance of the blade and material meant it probably wasn't steel in the back of my head and did another couple test strokes noting the blade seemed to radiate more cold whenever I slashed with it. I then walked to the side and picked through some shields and found one similar to the one I would use for cosplay at numerous conventions through the years. The shield felt good on my arm and seemed to be normal with the exception of having solid strapping made of the same metal as the longsword.

"Dove take care of this one, he looks like he might be able to help me with the forge. I need someone both fast and strong, not one of these big lumbering oafs that keep applying to help," the redhead bellowed as Dove and I left with her being satisfied.

"No promises Marion. We're making sure he can fight considering what will undoubtedly be coming." Dove had an unnaturally wicked look on her face and it was all I could do not to imagine what sort of fear that very same smile would strike into the hearts of most men. I shivered and we continued onward towards Myth Drannor’s Ruins.

On the way we passed by a medium sized man in dark leathers and a jovial cleric wearing the symbol of Tymora. They were joking with each other and one of them happened to glance our way. 

"Good day Torm and Rathan of the Knights of Myth Drannor," I called cheerfully. They both stopped in their tracks and gaped at me as I walked past still wearing my jeans and orange hoodie with my black Vance's. I realized after that not only had they never met me before but they'd never seen denim pants or canvas shoes much less the style of clothing I wore. In the back of my head I made my next mental note: Don't give up the fact you know things about people beforehand.

We arrived at Myth Drannor some time later and I saw that Sharrantyr and Florin had both assumed a post at Myth Drannor’s entrance, or at least an elf and a half elf considering they were the only ones I knew of matching that description among the ranks of the Knights of Myth Drannor. They waved us through wordlessly and I saw a small grouping of decaying corpses wandering around some of which seemed to be almost nothing but bone and ligaments.

"Go on, show me what you've got," challenged Dove who immediately conjured up a blade barrier behind us to seal off my escape from the area. The next half hour consisted of me killing zombies and looting their corpses. I discovered the longsword I had picked would freeze its way through flesh causing a disgusting popping sound. I also learned that the sword was made by Marion and when the wielder says "Avaast" while pointing it in any given direction it would produce a wall of ice. We were coming to a close when I noticed a creature with many tentacles on its face running desperately carrying a bottle.

"Halt" I shouted at it and the creature kept coming. Dove drew her sword and began to run at it and the creature cried "No, I need to get to my son!"

"Dove no!!" I shouted and pointed my blade to where she was charging. "Avaast." A wall of ice formed between the creature and Dove stopping her from impaling the creature and simultaneously lodging her scimitar into the wall of ice. She looked back at me and was pissed as hell.

"YOU! YOU HAD BEST HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS!" Dove bellowing was painful to hear but somehow it maintained the same sound as her normal voice. I then realized the creature was now crying. The bottle he carried was shattered and he was sobbing, "My son poor Timmy, I'm sorry to have failed you," over and over again.

"The creature was carrying a potion, how did you not hear him pleading to be let through so he could reach his son?"

"What, do you suddenly speak celestial now? It clearly screeched a war cry, just look at it chittering there."

Then suddenly it hit me. "Your husband Florin was killed by one of them wasn't he?" In one of the books I read Dove had stayed with Sylune, instead of going with Storm to investigate an incident with shapeshifters, mourning the loss of her husband. Nothing more had been said except that and Florin hadn't been mentioned ever again after so I never knew how he had died. "This creature has a child, if you kill it that child will die and then whoever this creature is married to will have every reason to slay the person who killed her husband and her child." I walked over to the creature and spoke softly never realizing that I was speaking a different language, "What kind of potion is that and would you be ok if we were to get you a replacement for your child and escort you home?"

The creature looked up and thanked me. I explained the promise I just made to an incredulous Dove and we made our way back to town in order to make good on the promise. On the way to return the creature home the potion maker requested to come along to see what he could learn. Additionally Torm joined us and the two of us discussed many things including our childhoods. I knew I probably wouldn't see any of my friends, family, or favorite items ever again but it felt good to talk about them for a while. Upon arrival I learned the creature had a wife and two kids one of whom had a disease that was impairing their breathing. Although I wasn't formally trained in medicine I'd picked up a thing or two from working with a couple of paramedics at various car crashes in my neighborhood and was a personal fitness trainer. I emphasized to the family the importance of maintaining cleanliness and a good diet for whenever he was recovered because I didn't want the family to have this happen again and the potion maker welcomed them to return to town whenever giving the father a shield that was custom made for the guards of Shadowdale so that they would be welcomed in.

We returned to town after receiving many thanks from the family and the rest of the night was uneventful and I spent it in the Old Skull in. That night I met Storm as she had been described in many a story, a bright and beautiful woman in light brown leathers with silver hair that seemed to shimmer and flow. To compare Doves hair to Storms the only thing I can think of is that if Doves hair were grey then Storms hair was the purest of white. Her voice sounded like song and her eyes seemed to be copies of the moon in the sky. "So you're the man who fell out a hole in the sky and made me catch his unconscious body" she laughed as she approached me at the bar while I ate my fish'n'chips style meal. "Well I wouldn't know I was unconscious after all but at least I was caught. A shame that I dont have my wallet though. I hear you're paying for my accommodations."

Storm settled into the barstool next to me and eyed my food, "What's that? Never seen anyone eat it before," she commented. "It's the only thing not breakfast food that was available and similar to my worlds food. I had to describe it to both the chef and the owner in order to get this. Its fried fish covered in bread batter with fried potato wedges. In my world the wedges would be cut into what we call fries but the cook was unable to figure out how to do that so he made wedges for me. We call it Fish'n'chips." Storm looked quite interested at me stating I was from another world as nonchalantly as I did. "Well good to know that at least you can have some semblance of home while you're here. Oh nearly forgot, sorry about my sister earlier." Storm got up to walk away and I quietly whispered to her, "Even Mystra couldn't make a perfect human. If the seven sisters were perfect they wouldn't be the species they were made as, they would be gods." Storm stiffend at this looked me in the eyes and responded, "We'll talk later." 

The rest of the night blurred together but I awoke to Storm sitting at the foot of my bed playing a guitar. "Where did you get that? Do they have those in Toril?" I asked, having awoken without a single sound. "I take it this is yours then? I've never seen something like it before." She seemed to be saddened by the sudden known ownership of the guitar. "Yes its mine. My ex boyfriend had given it to me as a birthday gift last year. We were still together then but some things didn't work out and I'm pretty sure he's why I was unconscious when I fell through." Storm seemed sobered by the thought and asked me to play something on the guitar.

The two of us spent the rest of the night sharing songs, her singing me some of the songs that had been written about her, the dales, and the cities of the Sword Coast while I sand a few things by Malukah such as the full versions of ‘Tale of Tongues’ and ‘Dragonborn Comes’, Green Day's ‘Boulevard of Broken Dreams’, ‘The Sound of Silence’, ‘Soldiers’ by otherwise, the Johnny Cash version of ‘Ain't Nothin but a Hound Dog’, and even a few of the bard songs from Dragon Age. I was halfway through singing I am the One whenever my phones alarm went off. I dug it out my pocket and saw it was at ninety-three percent and shut the alarm off. Storm started to ask a question about the phone, but was cut off by the sound of war horns in the distance.

"Do you have my bag I was carrying when I landed here?" I asked quickly. I was handed my duffel I'd been carrying and pulled out the wireless headphones I loved so much, the solar charger and the battery packs, grabbed my flack jacket from when my dad was in the military and my revolver I kept for emergencies and got myself battle ready. I put my phone on airplane, turned on the bluetooth and cued up Hail to the King as Storm and I arrived at the gates of Shadowdale. "Lets kick some ass!" I said as I saw the banners of the Zhentarim army approach over the horizon.

That was the first battle I ever took part in and even if i didn't know it, it wouldn't be my last. We repelled the forces sent to attack us easily, training from both airsoft and the SCA kicking in during the battle, but I got the feeling that we weren't out of the woods yet. I made a note to bring some of my unfired .357s to the weapon smith and to an alchemist to see if we could get rounds made to continue using it.

As the guards and soldiers celebrated after the battle Storm led me to Sylune's cottage which happened to also be Storms house. She had the correct ingredients at her request for a breakfast food from my world I fixed her a continental breakfast with pancakes, sausage, and sunny-side-up egg.

We continued to discuss music as we had before we had been interrupted but now, I was playing music off my phone. I hadn't dared to touch it until the alarm had gone off and I discovered I still had the means to charge it but I had a sinking suspicion we wouldn't get to have very many nights like this one in the future.


	3. A Stellar Intro If I Say So Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper introduction. No one has tried to kill him yet so all is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two quotes and Torm did ask a very similar question to on of Mary Dragons characters in keep to the stars as I believe the question would be asked by any medieval person to a modern American: "What are your nobles like?" The remaining quotes are from one of the Dragon Age Bard songs(Sera was Never) and from Ed Greenwood's Silverfall on page 263.

We had finished breakfast whenever a very rattled looking Rathan arrived with Torm at his side. In the books I'd read the two were depicted as best friends and I could see why now that I was viewing them in person. I shut off my phone which Torm was now eying both suspiciously and greedily if that was even possible.

"We need you at the tower for a ceremony. It only just got announced," Rathan seemed to relax at both the music being turned off and the ability to let the words out.

I vaguely remembered that the government in Shadowdale consisted of an elected Lord and that that Lord resided in a tower called the Twisted Tower of Ashaba which had been a drow creation. I shuddered a little and collected myself and got up from where I'd been sitting with Storm and her sister the spirit Sylune. 

"Well if any time is good I suppose that now is as good as any, after all as Sera says in Dragon Age 3 'Why change the past when you can own this day.' Anything I should know beforehand?" The two Knights of Myth Drannor seemed to be slightly confused when I said Dragon Age and even more confused at the quote from the bard song about Sera so I just waited patiently for a response.

Torm was the one to break the silence. "Depends, how do your nobles act where you come from?"

I gave him my best sobering look and said simply, "The same way you expect a greedy noble to act anywhere else, the only difference is we elect ours and we can completely ruin them for doing the wrong thing." With that I strode out the door heading for the most Drow looking building in the distance.

Behind me I heard Torm and Rathan arguing about whether I knew to head that way because of outside knowledge or because I'd been with Elminster, Storm, and Dove for the past several hours and a few offhand comments from both of them about how I seemed much to nonchalant to be a normal human. I made a silent prayer to Tymora, Tyr, Mystra, and Helm whom I usually chose as deities for good characters and begged that they wouldn't let the two find out I'd only been guessing and that they wouldn't try to raise me above human an do something that killed me.

******

The Twisted Tower of Ashaba was exactly what it sounded like. Up close it dwarfed Elminster's tower and I judged it to be at least twenty-two stories tall. The tower looked as most drow architecture does. That is to say it looked like a combination of a Cryssilysk from Borderlands, a stalagmite, and a deathtrap. The entire thing was a dark ebony color with the exception of trellises and rails that had obviously been added on when humans took over the dales. The banner of Shadowdale was peacefully draped above the entryway and I suspected there was magic keeping it in place as there was nothing for it to hang from where it was.

As I entered the tower I was greeted by Dove and Elminster. There was a whole host of others within the entry chamber however I could tell the entry chamber was also a great hall that could be used for feasts and important meetings. Through the center of the room was a large oak table that stretched at least 100 yards with seats on both sides of it and a raised dias at the head of the table. Atop the dias was a throne made of what appeared to be a form of oak but simultaneously seemed to radiate gold. This added to the effect caused by the hall itself which was made of both polished marble and a very dark stone interlain with each other to create a beautiful pattern in the floor almost acting as a mirage. Standing directly in front of the throne and glaring straight at me was a man that appeared to be in charge. He was 6'4 with brown hair and an amazing mustache. They were very athletic and seemed to fit the description of Lord Mourngyrm but I couldn't be certain as the Lordship of shadowdale was not my strong point and I didn't yet know the year.

Rathan led me to the dias and then joined a group to the side that Torm also melted into. The group seemed to be made up entirely of adventurers who seemed very well knit together and very well prepared for any eventuality. I recognized a few from the battle against the zhentarim earlier that morning. As I cautiously stepped up onto the dias I could feel every eye in the crowded hall upon me. The man in front of the throne signaled for me to stop and then beckoned to someone behind me. At that time Elminster Aumar stepped into my field of view although I was certain he hadn't been in the spot he came from a moment before.

"I am Lord Mourngrym Amcathra, Ruler of Shadowdale. You have already met Elminster and I'm certain you already have an idea why you're here. We have you brought back after you fall out of a spellstorm and you return, awaken, and then we get attacked by the hentarim army. You put us into a tight spot, you wield unknown technology or perhaps unknown magic, and you seem to know about all of us before we even tell you who we are," Lord Mourngrym seemed almost angry as he spoke. "As we must know who this intruder is that we have invited into our home and most likely been attacked because of I request that you tell us who you are, where you're from, and why you're here or we shall have to turn you out for you to find your own way. Elminster is here in order to ensure you are telling the truth."

The moment Lord Mourngyrm said that Elminster began casting a spell which I figured was either a mind reading spell or a truth field. I recalled that these went both ways and decided to mine for two pieces of information before I began.

"If I may, Lord Mourngrym, I have two questions I wish to ask Elminster myself and as a truth field goes both ways I believe now would be the one time I may truthfully get these answers," I made sure to speak quite clearly so that there was no mistake in my request.

Mourngrym eyed me suspiciously but he nodded. "I'll allow it."

I turned to Elminster and began with the one more pertinent to my time here, "Why did you return to Shadowdale? In the history I know you didn't return until after Lord Mourngrym stepped down as ruler of Shadowdale."

Elminster's eyes flickered in a worrying manner and I, for a moment, believed I had succeeded on pissing off the most powerful man in the entire realm of Toril. He then calmly responded, "We needed a place to ensure that you would recover before Lord Manshoon could recover you and try to use him for his own gain."

I nodded understandingly and asked my next question, which was much more personal, "In my world one of the people that wrote of this world was named Ed Greenwood and there were many jokes that he was actually you. Are you?"

Elminster looked taken aback at this one and simply said, "I've traveled many realms but now and here are not the time or place for that question."

I understood his evasiveness. If he had traveled to another realm in order to write about this one he didn't want it known and the question wasn't exactly appropriate to the current situation.

In order to start myself off I declared to the crowd, “I am Aaron Glaslow,” then I began to explain my world, who I was, and how I fit into society. When asked about magic I replied that there was none that we knew of and that W instead perfected machines and science. When asked about the weapons I used I promised to help the weapon smith I had met come up with some new weapons but explained I would also need the assistance of an artificer and an alchemist to be able to get the same results. I also offered to help some of the city guard practice the motions of using weapons like my revolver so when they were available they would have an idea of what to expect. When I had finished Lord Mourngrym seemed somewhat satisfied and turned around to pull a duffle bag that I recognized as my nerf bag out from behind the throne. 

"Explain these," It wasn't so much a question as a command. He then opened the duffle bag and pulled out my Nerf blasters one by one.

"It's a sport played in my world. Simulated combat using foam projectiles and weapons so we don't hurt each other. I was on the way home from an event last I remembered so I had it and some other stuff on me," I was shuddering with anticipation. If my nerf guns were here I could easily get these people ahead of Eberon into true magical firearm territory. I began to wonder if the magical explosive pearls were about the size of a rival round.

I quickly explained that these too could be pulled apart and examined by the same team in order to create similar weapons that could aid in defending the dales and then made a mental note of what was there. There were my three hammershots, my two rival Heras , my three Kronotzen and a rival Apollo as well as numerous mags for them and at the very bottom of the bag, was my modified pair of Nerf Rival Takedown's.

Mourngrym re-packed my items into the bag and handed it to me then shook my hand, "Welcome to Shadowdale, I hear that Storm has been covering your lodgings. Well she needn't worry anymore as you will now have them covered by me. If you need anything built for a workspace or wish for your own place speak to me but for now you will be living in this tower. If you truly desire to show us how to produce weapons of the sort that you have then whomever you need is at your disposal. I will pay you for any training you assist the guards with and any new tools and weapons you can provide us with as well as the training that goes alongside it."

Elminster made a disapproving face and grunted. He seemed to have lowered the truth field but I couldn't tell so I left well enough alone.

"Well," I began, "What's it take for an offworlder to get a drink here?"

A couple people in the crowd began to laugh and the halls slowly filled with a jovious roar as the people began to have their midday meal. I vaguely recalled that the people of Shadowdale could dine in the main hall of the Tower of Ashaba as if it were a restaurant. Marion came up to me and immediately dragged me off although the same half elf I'd seen outside Myth Drannor seemed to want to speak with me. I figured for now the less I speak with the Knights the better as they were the backbone of the forces in Shadowdale and I didn't wish to disrupt that.

I discuss what would be needed to disassemble the nerf equipment for the insides to be studied and asked about Marion as I knew literally nothing about her and she told me a few stories about her childhood and then offered to make me the tools i needed for free because I'd been kind enough to ask about her life. I graciously accepted and then discovered where the drinks were. About 20 minutes later the halls were emptying and I was on my tenth mug of mead. Rathan was eyeing me as were Marion and Torm and I suspected they were making bets on whether or not I'd get another or pass out. Instead I simply finished the ,ug set it down for it to be collected and sauntered off to find someone to show me where I was staying. One of the guards, a redhead named Borrik, helped me find my room and then asked me questions about my world. I answered everything as best I could until his commanding officer came and found him at which point the commander forgot what he was doing and began to ask me even more questions. The two of them left later and I collapsed onto the bed and passed out. I awoke at a knock on the door of my new chambers and stepped over to the door to find that Borrik as punishment for being distracted by me had been sent to fetch my things from the Old Skull about 5 minutes before his shift ended. The next several minutes consisted of us apologising to each other and him offering to help me with anything else I might need before he left. I thanked him and closed the door as he left only to be greeted by a raven in the window.

"I thought you might show up," I admitted to the bird who cocked her head at me. The raven then flew to my bed and morphed into a woman whom I instantly recognized. I softly quoted a quote within a book Ed Greenwood had written, Silverfall if I remember properly, "'In Thay they trust in their spells. they bluster overmuch, and fear too little. Yet I know how to make a Red Wizard go pale with but three words. All I need say is summon the Simbul.' Uldurn Maskovert from 'A Trader from Telflamm.'"

The woman on my bed laughed heartily, "I see my reputation precedes me but I was not expecting that quote. I know the author but I do not believe he has ever written that book."

She was a beautiful woman who had the same silver hair that Storm did but her eyes shone in a much more furious manner. The Simbul had been one of my favorite characters in the Forgotten Realms and was also known as the Witch Queen of Aglarond. She wore a very tattered gown that was still very beautiful and I decided that while she was here I may well ask whether or not I was still possible to get one similar to it.

"Tell me, where could I find a dress such as that one? I'm aware of your age and am prepared to be disappointed but even in its current state where it has obviously been ruined by Thayans trying to save themselves or something of the sort is quite beautiful."

The Simbul gave me a very playful look, "And why might a handsome man as yourself wish to have one?" She seemed to be genuinely interested but willing to listen which was actually the last thing I expected so I explained to her about the fact that I enjoyed both female and male clothing as both had their unique benefits and that I was actually quite comfortable wearing female clothing. She seemed to be very interested in my making this admission but she told me that the man who made her gown specifically had died some years prior but that his apprentice was still alive and crafted the same quality of clothing.

"And would he mind making a dress for a man?" I asked when the Simbul finished.

"I do not believe she would," the Simbul corrected. "Alas this is not why I am here although it is interesting. I came to find out how much you know about us in order to determine if you are a threat."

"Can you put up a ward against eavesdropping before I begin," I requested, expecting she may already have.

"Very well, It is up, now tell me what you know," she seemed very eager to hear what I had to say and I decided to not try to hit any bad points. I instantly failed.

"I know that your birth name is Alassra Shentrantra Silverhan-"

"Don't you dare say that name!" the Simbul hissed in a tone that sent shivers down my spine.

"Very well, I would have you know before I go further that I do not know my true name, nor how to find it, and that if you so desire, when I discover it I will tell you it. I also would like you to know that the many secrets of both the chosen of Mystra and the Seven Sisters will be kept by me under any circumstances. Including the knowledge of when you die," I seemed to have managed to calm her down some with those promises.

"Tell me this at least, is it at the hands of the Thayans?" she seemed to have a new bloodlust in her eyes.

"That I recall no however I only give that knowledge because I am certain you already knew the answer as even the greatest red wizard is no match for you," I made my way to the bed slowly and sank down into the mattress. "Will that be all?"

The Simbul seemed somewhat satisfied, "Yes. If you want I can bring your measurements to the tailor that I mentioned to you earlier. Is there a specific color of dress you would like?"

I lifted myself up just enough to lock eyes with the leaving Queen of Aglarond and said, "Ruby red just like the one I wore to my senior prom."

The Simbul studied me for a moment, probably scanning my mind to find the specific memory to show it to the tailor. "You look excellent in a dress and heels if I might say so myself. I'll let her know and have her start making it for you, and don't worry about the cost. I'll pay for it for you." 

As I drifted to sleep, the smile she gave me as she morphed back into a raven and flew off seared itself into my dreams. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad in Faerun after all.


	4. 3 The New Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed my posting date. Some things came up and I wasn't actually able to post last night. As a side note the Nerf event mentioned, Afterworlds, is an actual event in our world. Its a post apocalyptic Nerf LARP in an area with cities and such. Our intrepid character was on his way home from this with his ex boyfriend when he ended up here. Wonder what happened to the ex...

I awoke to a member of the castle staff knocking on my door to inform me of the morning meal. I thanked them and hastily dressed myself in my combat clothing from Afterworlds as it seemed more appropriate. I took my portable charger wallet and stuck it on the solar charger having used it to charge my phone the previous night. I double checked all the plates in my armor and then headed down to grab some breakfast.

The main hall was packed but not nearly as packed as it had been yesterday. I was very surprised at how long I had slept however I apparently was not the only one to fall asleep for a long time after yesterday's battle. I was invited over to a table by a couple of people I'd seen amongst the Knights of Myth Drannor and I headed over to Torm to join him. He confirmed that the people I had seen him and Rathan with were indeed the Knights of Myth Drannor, that Lord Mourngrym was indeed a member, and that they were all harpers.

"So tell me, how do you guys fight wars?" He eventually asked. His face was very blank and it seemed as though he had practiced the question trying to figure out the best way to ask without setting me off. The blank look brought a smile to my face.

"It's a push button system. Guns like my revolver allow inter person conflicts with a trigger pull and we have the ability to fire missiles that are capable of destroying entire cities all at once. The most deadly are nuclear weapons. They not only destroy the area in the blast, they poison the air, land, and water around them for thousands of years at a time blighting the lands round for at least a league at the smallest. Almost every nation in the world has a large armament of them allowing us to ensure nobody ever fires one because if they did we would wipe out all life on the planet. Well at least all civilization," I finished and looked up from my mug of tea to see that multiple people had gathered around me to hear while my attention had been on Torm and I realized that it had been a coordinated effort to get me talking.

"Well now that you know that I should mention we have amazing health systems in place in the event of accidents and we use that same tech in the missiles to power production and run entire cities. We conquered the night successfully and have entire cities that stay active for the entire day with business never stopping. We've used the tech to propel ourselves into space to explore other worlds and we even created complex machines to store information and interpret data to do some of our work for us. We have complex games in our world where your choices affect the games ending throughout the whole thing. Games that present you with endless choices like my favorite grouping. The Fallout games. they explore what would happen to society after people wiped each other out," I now had the attention of the whole great hall.

At this point I saw Marion in the hall speaking with a man in a robe wearing glasses and a woman with a large number of different bottles and components over the outside of what I could only describe as a trenchcoat. I headed that way assuming that this group was the tag team Mourngrym assembled for me. As I approached them I saw the woman produce one of the foam balls I had given to marrion to have measured and a bead of swirling color that appeared to be the exact same size. Seeing this I stopped and let out a gasp. The woman looked up and smiled at me, "Well don't just stand there. It's only an explosive pearl. They work on will power not contact."

I walked the rest of the way over to the group now being very cautious as the item in her hand was a literal grenade. Now having a close up of the woman I could see she wore what appeared to be Khaki cargo pants and a dark grey shirt very similar to what I would wear for sword practice in my backyard at home. their skin was ever so slightly blue and they had little horns on their head that were really cute and blended in with their hair really well. At a distance they could pass for human. It then hit me that I was staring.

"Sorry I've never met a tiefling before. You look amazing. As for the spell pearl I happen to have recognized it because Elminster used a similar one against a hent wiard during the time of troubles," I made sure to be as polite as possible but inside I had so many questions. "I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Aaron, whats your name?"

"Cinder, pleasure to finally meet you," she had a very pleasant voice, almost like what you would expect the love interest in a James Bond Movie to sound like. "I'm quite curious to see exactly how these launchers you have work. Can we set up a demonstration?"

I looked over at Marion, "Depends, do we got a range available?" Marion nodded. I looked back at Cinder, "In that case sure thing. I'll need to get some of the equipment. Would you like to help?"

Cinder looked slightly amused, "Of course but are you not going to say hi to this nice fellow?" She pointed at the man who was with them. He seemed to have some wolf like characteristics to him but I couldn't pin down exactly what. He had a beard that looked like it came off Wolverine from the X-Men movies, sharp grey eyes, and a pale green skin tone. Considering the way he held himself I assumed he was a half-orc. I could tell he had just been scorched by something so he was probably either the alchemist or one of Marions helpers. All things considered he was also really cute.

"And who might you be?" I said almost in a purr. He seemed a little disturbed and I instantly shut off all thoughts of flirting with him. 'This one's straight,' I thought to myself.

The half-orc shifted a bit and answered, "I'm Garin, I helped keep nutrients going into you while you were out the four days before you woke."

I gaped at him. Four days? How long had I really been in Toril. If I had missed four days since I entered the realm then I probably had absorbed some amount of magic in the time I had been here. That meant that the attack happened on day 6 which meant it wasn't a skirmish. Manshoon was probably actively looking or me which was not good news.

As reality set in I headed back to my room to pick up a Kronos and some rival rounds. On my way in I walked straight past Storm who had plopped herself into the chair next to my desk.

"Nice armor," she noted as I walked past. I figured it must have looked decorative since its not like anyone in Toril would be able to read the license plates that I made into bracers and pauldrons or recognize the Fallout New Vegas Riot Gear I was using as my chest piece. Thinking about it now that probably was actually my best choice of armor for then because It was light and was actually a decent armor. I looked over at her and replied, "It's got a much nicer looking helmet," as I pulled the helmet out the duffle bag and turned on its night vision making the eyes panels light up red.

Storm seemed a bit startled by it and I quickly turned it back off before she lobbed a fireball at the helmet. "Its a night vision system so that I can see in the dark. That's all it is," I could tell she wasn't very reassured. "I'm going to be doing a demo of the firing process for the Kronos and Takedown rival blasters. I figure we can run explosive pearls through em although I'm kinda scared shitless by them. Wanna come watch?" I collected one of my Takedowns and one of my Kronotzen. I handed the Kronos to Cinder and had Marion carry the Takedown while I grabbed a jug of foam balls. Garin stood back to let me through almost as though he was worried the foam balls were going to turn into fireballs at any moment.

Storm followed us out to the firing range that had been set for me to demonstrate how the guns worked. It took ten minutes to arrive and the location was very different from what I'd been expecting. I had thought maybe some form of target dummies or something similar to that. What I got was a literal firing range with flintlock pistols on one wall, gunpowder on the other, primitive ear protection at some stands, and a very excited elf in the entryway.

"Welcome, welcome! You must be Aaron. I'm Bjalf the alchemist. When I heard about your strange long range weapon I'd held out hope it was something like my sparkbarks. Tell me do you know how your weapon works?" Bjalf was excited. He seemed like a kid just having gotten puppies on Christmas morning. It worried me that someone like this was working with firearms, even if they were this primitive.

"What you call sparkbarks in my world we call flintlocks. Their the second most basic handheld firearm. The next step is a wheel lock which has a cylinder that turns to fire while loading the round being fired. After that comes muskets, then revolver-rifles, and finally revolvers like mine. Mine is a .357 Magnum snub nose. It was our military's standard issue during our Vietcong War. Mine is all that I have left of my dad," I teared up at the last bit. My dad had died when I was 15 but before then he taught me how to use firearms and he left a lot of his stuff to me. The revolver was what I carried ever since. He left me other things like his jacket, the tank shell he got as a memento since it was a dud, and even his 1969 Dodge Charger that he had in highschool. Then there was the house fire and all I had left from him was what I could grab while I carried my little sister and brother out. I watched every memory I had built with him burn up in front of my eyes that night but I still had my family and I had the revolver. I had the car he left me and a couple pictures of us out on the range and the first time he brought me to airsoft. Some practically meaningless things that meant everything to me. Now that I was here I didn't even have that, so all I could do was cry. Storm gave me a worried look and stepped out for a moment, probably to get something for me, and through my tears I looked up at the Alchemist and gunsmith in front of me, "Get me-" I paused, "Get me whatever the closest thing to beer you have is." Bjalf nodded solemnly and went and fetched a large bottle of an oddly colored liquid. Opening the bottle seemed to confirm, It was not beer, but when I looked up, Bjalf nodded at me. He gave me a shot glass I poured a shot and downed it. It had a bitter taste almost like trying to down some kind of mixer for brandy or a pure cold brew before the water is added. Either way it cleared me up right away.

"What was that stuff?" I grunted after the taste left my mouth.

Bjalf made solid eye contact, "Best you not know but itll drain your sorrows. Don't drink too much though."

I finally set down the jug of foam balls, gave a brief history of the sport of nerf, requested the Kronos, loaded it to full and then smooshed a sixth round in like I normally did. It wasn't good for the spring in the internal mag but it was habit at that point. As I finished priming I forced a seventh foam ball into the barrel shotgun loading it, took aim at the nearest target and fired. The two foam balls hit the chest and head of the silhouette respectively. Marion looked at me disappointed, "Is that it?" "Yea, the point is for it to be a non lethal sport we can play, but I’m showing accuracy not damage. Damage will be the explosive pearls," I had a big grin on my face. My Kronos would essentially become a grenade launcher. I finished off the rest single shots each one headshot with little to no deviation at which point storm reentered with a spirt and some whiskey. I took note of the spirit and bowed, "Sylune, it is good to finally meet you. I was at your hut yesterday and I apologise for any intrusion."

Sylune looked me over and I could see a flicker of a smile and then a frown followed by horror. I then realized she was going through my mind, and she just discovered I knew her true name. Considering that could be grounds for Storm to decide to kill me I looked at Storm and pulled her aside. "Is there someplace we can go that we won't be heard by anyone?" I whispered to her feeling the onlookers behind us. "Yes, why?" she was very puzzled. "We need to have a talk about some of the things I know." I said quietly.

Storm led me to a secluded alleyway and I could tell she already had an idea of what was happening. Before she could say anything I spurt out, "I know both your and Sylunes true names. Not well enough to recall at any given moment but the information is there. It was in a book dealing with the Time of Troubles. In it the exact scene that I learned of the two harpers that had just witnessed Sylune helping you fight and had heard her true name shared their true names with you both and you shared yours with them before having them go off to protect Elminster. That book was called Shadows of Doom. I never finished the series it was from but due to that problem I will make the same promise to you that I made to the Simbul. Once I discover my true name you shall know what it is. I may not have necessarily been a good person where I'm from but when playing DnD where we'd place ourselves in this world I'd side with the Harpers. Even my "Evil" bandits did because they were dedicated to stopping the Zhents if evil and otherwise they were attacking slaver caravans and contraband that could harm people. I believe in your cause so I will give my true name to you freely because it is necessary."

When I finished Storm had tears in her eyes, "At least you weren't what I worried. That or you're a better manipulator than any other person in the realm." That put a small smile on my face. "Lets head back."

Upon returning to the range I discovered that in our absence Borrik had showed up and was practicing with the Kronos. I also noticed he wasn't aiming right. I ran up to him and requested the weapon.

"What can you do differently than me?" He challenged, appearing slightly upset.

"I can fall back on years of experience with these from my world, experience that doesn't exist here. I can also teach you to aim."

That was a misstep. It made him seem stupid and the moment the sentence was out of my mouth he was already heading down the range and he stood sideways in front of the target. "Hit the target then, don't hit me. Lets see if you can back up your words like any other Dalesman" 

I grabbed the Takedown. "Hey that's cheating!" Borrik roared uprange. I called back, "You said hit the target without hitting you. The pistol is more accurate than this because this is a hip fire weapon not an ADS." He was starting to turn red so I focused myself and pulled the same concentration I'd used to snipe with my Apollo at Afterworlds and slowly adjusted, entered the zone, angled the gun for a perfect shot, and fired.

What came out first was neither a foam ball nor an explosive pearl. No, the only slightly modified nerf gun, a toy for teens wanting to play airsoft, fired a massive blue energy lance straight where I was aiming that seperated into a spread and dissipated at 50 meters and then the foam projectile. As everything sat in silence after the shot the foam plunked against the target in a perfect headshot without hitting Borrik, not that any of us were going to comment on it.

I looked at the awning that got a hole put in it. "What the everloving FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?????? Strange powers ma dude!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that there was such a long wait for the chapter. This particular one took some thought because Aaron is a reflection of me and this chapter would decide how he would go forwards in the story. In the end I decided you guys shouldn't have to wait more and I rolled for it in proper DnD fashion. Enjoy!

Everyone on the range was dead silent and stunned. After 10 minutes I broke the silence. "Well Borrik, looks like I owe you a drink."

Borrik looked at me, still slightly stunned. "A drink? You owe me the whole bar's stock of brandy." A couple of the others laughed a little and Sylune floated off. The trip to the bar was uneventful and as we entered there was loud music playing that sounded like people trying to replicate my Avenged Sevenfold from the other day. 

"Well I guess that I'll have a pretty strong effect on the music here," I retorted looking at Borrik. As I said that all the music stopped and a man with a lute in the corner pointed at me and shouted, "It's the Demon boys. He's the one I fought alongside, the one who summoned music from thin air for victory and who blasted fire from his shield while slaying zhent troops. This man is not wizard, nor artificer, nor warrior but rather some strange combination."

Looking dead at him I tried to come up with a response and then remembered a quote from a philosopher that I couldn't remember the name of. "Any sufficiently advanced technology may appear to be magic by a society that's far behind." The Bard looked at me dumbfounded.

As I said this, someone I assumed was a Barbarian by the way he was dressed and how he was holding his weapon, stepped in front of the door. In the deepest voice I'd ever heard he told the bard, "I watch this one. They no leave till story told."

Hearing this I sighed and walked over to the bar with Borrik who was looking slightly disturbed. I ordered him a mug of Amberfire which I put on my tab and then got myself another order of Fish'n'Chips while preparing myself to answer more questions about my world. Instead of that the bard launched into a retelling of the battle from a few days ago.

"Not too long ago we fought with the Zhent scourge as they tried once more to take our dale for themselves. Well we were not alone in that fight for the gods chose to bless us that good day. We were joined by a demon dressed like a man and he's here in this bar with us now. I watched him freeze men in their armor and shatter them with a loud crack. He broke a Zhent commander's leg by slamming his shield down on it and impaled them on his sword. He danced through that battlefield and didn't have a single cut or scrape to show for the devastation he caused and I watched in awe as I fought alongside him." 

At this point I believe the Bard cast an illusion spell that showed me in combat as I killed my way through the Zhents and was that-

A large man moved in front of me. "Hey you're making him uncomfortable. He hasn't been in this world long. I know I wouldn't have wished this on my Shan." The voice that boomed through the room was loud and instantly commanded everyone's attention. At the center of the bar was an old fighter with a chipped greataxe on his back. I'd only read descriptions of him but I instantly recognized that the man in front of me was Gorstag, the man who raised Shandril Shessair, carrier of spellfire and patron of the Rising Moon Inn.

As my attention came to him I slowly stood and saluted. Gorstag looked taken aback and I decided to quit as that was probably a very confusing thing for him to see as the US military didn't exist in Toril.

"I'm going to hope that's a sign of respect where you're from. I'm Gorstag and I run a nearby Inn called The Rising Moon. I don't know if you would have heard of me but when news reached me that you know some people's secrets I figured I'd come to see for myself," Gorstag now looked very shaken up.

"You want to know what happened with Shandril Shessair bearer of Spellfire and if she shared her mother's fate, don't you?" It slowly dawned on me that my knowledge was probably something I needed to hide so the Zhentarim wouldn't be after me.

Knowing full well the mess this would get me into I looked the old warrior in the eyes and told him the truth. 

"Shandrill Shessair killed herself so others may live whilst believing she killed Narm. She knew with certainty the usage of spellfire killed the baby she was carrying within her and so she was beyond distraught. In the end Narm was still alive but Mstryl and later Mystra kept her at their side and she was happy. Upon Narms death the two will be reunited regardless of what he does in this life short of selling his soul. Narm himself knows this and this is why he is at peace."

As I finished I could see that Gorstag was crying and I decided this was enough time out for the day. I quickly paid with some coins that Lord Mourngrym gave to me earlier. As I exited I watched a raven land on the rooftop nearby and turn into a cat. I skip along happily chuckling as I go heading back to the Twisted Tower.

Upon Arriving in my room a small Calico cat was waiting on my bed for me. "Hello again Aaron," a soft musical voice rang from the cats mouth. "You already know who I am and I know who you are so lets skip pleasantries. You want to go home and I can't allow that yet. You serve a purpose here and you shall decide how you fulfill it. I will however give choice. I can tell you what happened to the ones you left behind and give you items from your world as you go on or I can leave that out and never give that assistance." I opened my mouth to answer and was immediately cut off. "If you decide to know it will most likely break you beyond anything else. Neither choice is good but one will leave you free of pain." In her eyes I could see she was telling the truth but I figured the reward outweighed the risk.

"Tell me," I said my will steeled for anything the cat could possibly say. Instead of them speaking they rose to a human form matching the description of Lady Midnight and I knew now that I was speaking to Mystra the goddess of magic. She reached out and touched my forehead and I instantly regretted those two words. I watched as thousands of years passed. I saw the remains of my family fall apart and my sisters unable to have kids. I watched war upon war begin and the start of a global pandemic on what would've been my thirtieth birthday as the world fell into chaos. Through it all I saw a single friend from DnD seeming to never age but time wearing him thin until a thousand years of progress and exploration and discovery had passed. At the end of all of this, I watched him die. It was a painful death and what his last words were will always haunt me. Watching Brad save the universe by sacrificing himself was enough to break me but hearing the utterance "For Aaron '' as he did so was more than enough to shatter me. As that happened I knew I couldn't go back. My world lived on but there was nothing left for me.

My knees failed me then and I hit the floor. She knelt by me and held me before beginning to sing me a lullaby softly lulling me to sleep. It was a sweet melody and I recognized it as one my mother used to sing to me. Then after that glimmer of hope for my world remembering me, everything went black

***

I awoke to the Simbul curled up on top of me and Dove Falconhand next to me. As I went to shift out from under both I heard an unfamiliar voice call out, "He's awake now sisters."

Getting up I saw that Storm was keeping watch in a corner and I was surrounded by seven women and two men. I knew some from meeting them or from their descriptions so I knew for certain I was surrounded by the closest knit of Mystras chosen. Before me were the seven Sisters, Khelbe Aurunsen, and Elminster Aumar.

Khelben spoke loudly enough to wake the others, "Sorry about them. We were told to treat you as if at any moment you could turn into Halaster. Their daggers didn't jab you did they?"

Looking back sure enough the two who were in the bed with me had daggers at their side. I noticed some blood on my arm but tried to hide it. "Nope. I'm all in one piece." As I said that the memory of the previous night hit me like a train-wreck and I dropped to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. The group around me sprung into action. Someone touched me and said "Sleep" and my world faded to black.


End file.
